An Elfs Adventure
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: Follow dobby as he starts a new life after the Death of Dumbleodre and Hogwarts


An elfs Adventure.

Chapter one.

Dobby was a simple house elf, enslaved to the Malfoy family until the kindess of young Harry Potter and the stupidity of Lucius Malfoy set him free. Walking all over the country for two years, Dobby tried to find paid employment, something which was unordinary and a taboo subject amongst the house elves population

Wanting to repay Harry for his kindness, Dobby visited Albus Dumbledore, the then headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. The old man showed Dobby great warmth and welcomed the elf into the school where he received payment and time off for all of his hard work.

Now, with the death of Dumbledore still fresh and the closure of Hogwarts, Dobby found himself without work which paid. Taking his chances and the words of Harry Potter's Weasey, he sets out into the world of muggles, pretending to be human. And that my lovelies is where we join him on his adventure, disguised as a human, Dobby is standing in a lushes green garden with what appears to be a pink bra on his head, spinning around.

"Dobby! What are you doing?" Shrieked a tall skinny red headed woman with tight curly hair.

"Beg your pardon Mistress, i thought you wanted the cups on strings dried, did Dobby do wrong? I will iron my hands if you wishes," The house elf squeaked as a large pink bra flapped over his tennis ball eyes.

"Cups on strings? It is a bra you moron!" She screamed scandilized. "Stop spinning! And take my bra off you head! Get inside and clean the dirty dishes!"

Dobby bowed low before retreating indoors into a large white kitchen. Quickly looking out of the large window, he saw his mistress holding her bra, her back to the house. Dobby turned and eyed the kitchen, his eyes landed on the large closed French doors.

Running as fast as his little stumpy legs would allow, he ran head first into the doors. His face squashing up against the UPVC glass as it made contact. He stumbled backwards, his body wobbily from impact.

"Dobby, put the oven on gass mark seven!" The woman shouted, her back still to him. "And for godsakes, do thsoe dishes!"

"Yes mistress," Dobby said, returning to the kitchen, where he turned the small dial on the oven to number seven before scurrying to the sink.

Dobby's hands, plunged into the hot bubly water in the sink, his eyes watering as the ehat of the water burned his skin. He started ti wash the dishes, piling them high on the draining board. The sound of the oven door slamming shut, startled Dobby so much that he smashed a plate in front of his Mistress.

"Dobby!" She cried.

"I am sorry Mistress! Forgive poor Dobby please!" He begged as he tried to pick up the shattered dinner plate.

"Never mind Dobby, accidents do happen. Could you please go into the store cupboard and fetch the baking products? Oh and the rolling pin. I wish to bake some fresh bread," She said kindly.

"As you wish Mistress," Dobby squeaked.

Opening a door, Dobby walked inside, pulling on a cord, to turn on the light. Stepping down two steps he founded himself in a small square cupboard lined with shelves and benchs. Pulling down a bag of flour, Dobby cast his large eyes around the room. Turning around he picked up a large wooden rolling pin. Stopping, he looked at the objects before placing the bag of flour down on the nearest bench.

He wrapped his fingers around the rolling pin and closing his eyes, Dobby, using all of his strengh, whacked himself hard on the side of the gead with it. His eyes bulged with the pain as he stumbled to the left, he bit down hard on his lips to stop any cries escaping his mouth. Giving himself a moment to compose himself, Dobby gabe a slight nod of his head as approval for his punishment before collecting his flour and leaving the store room.

"Dobby, what have you done to the broom?"

"It did not work Mistress, so Dobby fixed it," He said happily.

"But Dobby, its on the ceiling!" She screached.

"Oh no, oh no, Dobby did bad!" He cried, large fat tears falling from his eyes.

"I am sorry Dobby, but ever since you arrived, there has been nothing but chaos in this house. I'm afraid you must leave," The redheaded woman said, crossing her arms across her small chest.

Dobby looked down at his feet as he shuffled from the kitchen. He walked quickly upstairs to his room where he collected what few belongings he had before he left the house, snapping the front door shut on his way out. Off he walked, down the cold dimly lit street and back out into the Muggle world.

"Harry Potter! I did not know where else to go," Dobby sobbed. "I did as your Weazey said, but i could not do right."

"What do you mean Dobby? You did as who said?" Hermione asked from the dining table of the weasleys kitchen table where eveyon was sat.

"Harry Potter's Weazey," Dobby repeated, this time pointing to Ron.

"What exactley did he say to you Dobby?" Hermione asked as she shot Ron a dirty look.

"To work for Muggles who would pay," Dobby answered.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you tell this poor little elf to go and work for muggles?" HErmione gasped as Ron and Harry began to laugh.

"Well, i thought he might have gone to Harry's Aunt and Uncles house!" Ron gasped as Hermione held her wand on him, his hand were around his neck. "Hey where did Dobby go?"

"Oh no," Hermione schrieked as she noticed the house elf had vanished. "Ronald!"

Harry sat back and watched as Hermione chased Ron whilst shouting abuse at him. His mind wondered just where exactly the little house elf had gone to.

"Dobby get the post!" Vernin Durserly boomed from the breakfast table.

"Yes master," Dobby said with a low bow.

"Dobby the bacon is burning!" Vernon shouted after the elf who was running down the hallway to collect the post off the mat. "Bloody good idea hiring that boy."

"Never a truer word spoken Vernon dear," Petunia smiled at her husband as Dobby hurried up to the table carrying both the frying pan and the post.


End file.
